Is this the End?
by FallenPandemonium
Summary: Inuyasha thinks he will die alone..... note: For now it's angst, but if I write more it won't be... I guess. And sorry about the grammar mistakes....
1. Chapter 1

**Is this… the End?**

_Fanfic by FallenPandemonium_

Inuyasha cried in pain. His struggles came weaker and weaker as he lacked his strength, needle-like roots cutting him and drawing his blood. He now cursed the idea of leaving Kagome to Kaede's. Especially this night, when there was a new moon.

Inuyasha was in halfway turning to his weak human form. His eyes were already violet, his ears were pointed and in his hair were some black splotches.

"Dammit this cursed human in me!" Inuyasha groaned. He tried to break away from the branches time after time, he didn't care when the roots ripped his kimono and flesh. Soon he was drenched with his own blood. He collapsed to rest down on the branches, panting heavily with pain.

_Is this gonna be… the end? _he thought. _Is my destiny to die… alone? Without anyone being by my side? _

Suddenly, image of a girl who he knew very well, appeared in front of his blurry eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Can you forgive… me?

"But I don't want… to die here, separated of… Kagome… At least I want to be with her when… when I… die…"

His transforming to human was now complete. He watched his ebony hair for a moment, then closed his eyes.

_If it's meant to be this way_, he thought, _I can't deny it._

He sighed heavily.

_I'm a hanyou, I'm not a human, nor a youkai. I don't belong anywhere, so I have to end up… alone._

He wavered when this agonizing thought reached his mind. A tiny, lone tear rolled down his cheek. He felt strange, fuzzy, when he realized that he was dying.

"Kagome…" he whispered, and fainted dead away. He didn't see, nor hear, a dark haired girl running towards him, crying out his name.

**Owari**

_Note: I do not own the characters of this tale, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_P.S. I'll write more… If I have time to. _


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second part of Is this the End?. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I didn't have enough time to write this. Sumimasen deshita! And please remember, it still goes on... I **will **write more, so please be patient, again...!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran through the dark forest.

"Inuyasha!"

She had left Kaede's hut immediately when she felt shivers down her spine. She knew her friend was in danger.

I hope I get there in time..! I should have went with him… 

Kagome knew that before her, not far, there was a clearing in the forest. And somehow, she knew that Inuyasha was there.

_And there is a Shikon shard, too! _she thought as she reached the place a bit by bit.

The forest got a lot brighter, even it was night. Kagome stopped at the edge of the clearing and cried.

There, before her, was a huge tree whose branches reached the stars of the night sky. And then, there was one giant flower in the middle of the tree's trunk. It looked like a big, black lotus, but inside it was glittering like thousands of diamonds. It was indeed beautiful, but something broke the illusion. Blood trickled from its roots and thorns to a pool of blood. Kagome shivered and felt tears in her eyes.

_No… It's not his… It's not Inuyasha's blood…_ she tried to force herself to believe. She walked in front of the tree and drew her bow, just in case.

Suddenly the flower spoke.

"What business do you have here, little human?"

"I… I'm searching for someone", Kagome said, even she didn't trust it.

"Oh you poor girl, there's no one here… except the dead."

Kagome's heart almost stopped.

_N-no..! This can't be..! I **know **Inuyasha is here, I'm sure of it! … but it says "except the dead"… H-he can't be… dead……? _

"What a frightened look on your face… You look exactly the same as my preys… Wanna join them?"

Kagome gasped. She did not realize until now that the tree had surrounded her with its branches. There, right below the flower, were at least tens of people. They all looked mummified and they were stuck within the branches. Kagome thought she'd throw up, but then she noticed a strip of red clothing falling to the ground and fresh blood tipping from above. She looked up slowly, fearing of what she would see there.

"No…" she whispered and let her legs fall down. She stared blankly up and cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.


End file.
